


【hozi】素年锦时

by Miracleaki



Series: 恋爱傻瓜 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracleaki/pseuds/Miracleaki
Summary: “这是一个普通得不能再普通的日子，但是因为有了你在身边，所以那些细碎的日常看起来都像钻石一样在闪闪发光。”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 恋爱傻瓜 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155806
Kudos: 2





	【hozi】素年锦时

HOSHI 13

在平凡与忙碌的生活中，时间的流逝总是让人感觉特别的快。一页页的日历翻到了尽头，不管这一年过得糟糕还是精彩，都已然成为过去，所有的一切又会被重新设定，迎接你的又是崭新而又充满未知的未来。

年末与年初交接的这段时间对于李知勋来说是令人窒息的，工作的压力和学业的重负突然而至，打的他个措手不及。虽然不至于废寝忘食，但通宵达旦仍是常事。

这个时期正是年末歌谣颁奖典礼扎堆举行的时候，李知勋身负公司重望要为各种特别舞台准备全新的歌曲版本。

作曲和编曲虽然都是他，但是要兼顾这么多首歌曲的改编任务还是让他一个头两个大，改到一半突然崩溃的瞬间一个晚上可能要发生好几次。

实在没办法他只能拜托自己的音乐导师，要他帮忙推荐几个同行从业者分担一下任务。

以前的李知勋是个独行侠，习惯了独自为自己创作的旋律写beat、填充sound、录人声导唱甚至是参与录音和编曲。

这次和同行创作者一起工作的经历，让他发现其实音乐这种东西是需要和不同的感性和想法碰撞的。他在和别人的交流中得到启发，陷入瓶颈的时候他们提出的建议也让他豁然开朗，他在这样的过程中逐渐体会到了音乐创作的全新魅力。

闭关作业了将近一个月后，李知勋总算不负众望，提交了一份亮眼的答卷。

只是苦了权顺荣，热恋期的恋人因为工作关系没办法见面，他也做不到无理取闹，只好每晚给他发信息提醒他就算工作再忙也要记得吃饭，隔三差五的就往李知勋的公司送营养剂和自己店里的咖啡甜点。

虽然只能送到前台，但他知道李知勋有好好的收到，因为每次在他留下的小纸条背面，都会在下次回收的时候收获李知勋画下的一颗小爱心。

忙完了工作上的事，李知勋又马上进入了考试周。

专业课自然是没问题的，但是公共必修课他一点都没复习过，写的时候也是凭感觉随便填上去的，最后也只能是听天由命了。

他交完最后一科的卷子提前走出考场、准备走出教学楼的时候，看到楼下有个熟悉的身影在来回晃荡。

也许是因为天气太冷了，所以在靠走动来让自己的身体热起来。间或吹起的一阵寒风吹散了他的刘海，李知勋发现权顺荣的脸颊肉消下去了一点，好像有些瘦了。

李知勋三步并作两步跳下教学楼的阶梯，悄悄地靠近权顺荣的背后，伸手抱住了他的腰。

权仓鼠你真的变薄了，会提醒我好好吃饭那么自己也要做到才行啊。他有点生气的在权顺荣的背上蹭了蹭自己的脸。

权顺荣没想到李知勋会提前出来，突然被抱住吓了一跳，但又很快地意识到抱住自己的人是谁，心砰砰直跳的同时又点酸涩。长期见不到面的委屈和宝贝又重新回到自己身边的欣慰这两种情绪搅成一团让他喉头一紧，快速地回身紧紧地拥抱住了背后的人。

“知勋……宝宝我好想你。”

“权仓你这个爱哭鬼，要哭等回家再哭，现在不许哭出来。”

权顺荣埋进李知勋的颈窝里吸了吸鼻子，觉得李知勋太蛮不讲理了，有些事哪能由自己来控制，你都不知道我有多想你，如果能跟你交换一天你就知道我是什么样的心情了。

权顺荣艰难的松开了李知勋，眼泪好歹是忍住了，低头发现李知勋仰着头对着他笑得很开心。

“那宝宝你有想我吗？”

李知勋伸手牵住权顺荣，十指紧扣。

“纸条后面不是都写着吗？”

我画下的每颗爱心都读作想你想你好想你。

WOOZI 14

权顺荣下午还要回去咖啡厅打工，所以李知勋就在自己家门口和权顺荣分开了。

好久没回家了，家里的东西都保持着他离开前的原样，喝空了的可乐罐还放在餐桌上。

李知勋把自己甩到沙发上舒服地叹了口气，还是家里的沙发舒服，他再也不想坐在电脑椅上忍受腰痛的折磨了。

他翻了个身想眯一下眼，口袋里的手机铃声突然响了起来。

“喂？”

“知勋吗？怎么听声音这么困？是最近都在熬夜吗？”

李知勋听到熟悉的声音瞬间睁大了眼睛，快速地坐起来又瞄了一眼手机屏幕显示的时间。

“妈？怎么这个时间打过来？还没睡吗？”

“就是因为有事所以才急着打给你，有个很遗憾的消息要告诉你，今年春节我们临时多加了一场演出，所以不能回去和你一起过年了，对不起啊知勋。”

李知勋心里倒是没有什么失望遗憾的情绪，父母对他失约这种事情从小到大不知道发生了多少次。一开始他还会委屈怨怼父母，凭什么要让他忍受这样的寂寞？但是时间久了，也有净汉一家温暖陪伴的关系，他逐渐走出了对父母的依赖。

“没关系的，就算你们不回来我也是打算和净汉哥他们一起过的。”

“对不起知勋，那你要记得好好照顾自己。新年多买点好吃的，也要买新衣服给自己，等会儿我会把钱转到你的卡上。”

“妈，我有在自己赚钱，这些我都不需要。”

“……那也是爸爸妈妈的一份心意，你收着就好。我这边也不早了还有事情要处理，就先挂了啊？”

“好，预祝你们演出顺利。”

“也预祝你新年快乐，儿子。”

挂断电话后他靠在沙发上茫然地看着天花板。今年是尹净汉跟崔胜哲结婚的第一年，按理来讲他应该会回崔胜哲的老家过年。

所以今年是要自己一个人过了吗？

顺荣呢？他也要回自己的老家吧？是在哪里来着……南扬州？

他打开手机开始搜索去往南扬州的车票，看了一圈突然意识到自己在做什么，懊恼地把手机屏幕给锁上。

这是在干嘛？权顺荣又没让自己跟他回家……好像他已经迫不及待要见家长了一样。

李知勋红着脸转身把脸埋进抱枕里，心里又空落落的，他感到有点寂寞。

HOSHI 15

李知勋闭关工作的这段时间，权顺荣的生活也发生了一些变化。

比如他终于攒够了钱还了从姐姐那里借来的学费，比如他在参加了舞蹈学院和好几家娱乐企划社合伙举办的舞蹈比赛并取得了优胜后，知名度得到了大幅的提升。

现在权顺荣和李知勋约会走在路上都经常会遇到认出他的粉丝，有些搞不清楚状况的路人还以为自己遇到了明星，要跟他合影。

权顺荣哭笑不得跟路人解释自己不是艺人，只是个喜欢跳舞的普通学生，但路人也不计较那么多，总之拍了也不算是吃亏，更何况他还长的这么帅。

在等权顺荣跟路人拍照的间隙，李知勋站在原地张望附近的风景。

伴随着春节的接近，商铺和道路两旁的装饰都有了年味，经过李知勋身边的人手里都提着大包小包的年货，空气中飘着一阵香喷喷的炸物、煎饼的味道，是从这附近的传统市场里散发出来的。

权顺荣拍完照回来发现李知勋正盯着马路对面看，问他是想过去那边逛一下吗？

隔着马路他们两人都能看到对面的传统市场里在办年货的人头攒动，李知勋摇了摇头表示自己不想要去凑热闹，时间也不算早了，还是回家吧。

李知勋先转身往回去的方向走，权顺荣在他转身的瞬间捕捉到了他有点落寞的表情。

净汉哥果然猜对了，知勋这个笨蛋根本就没打算要告诉他今年是要自己一个人过年，他就那么不值得依赖吗？

权顺荣拉住了李知勋的手，让他停下前进的脚步。李知勋诧异地回头去看他，对方一脸正色认真地盯着他的眼睛看，不知道为什么好像还有点生气。

“知勋，要和我一起回家吗？回我的本家南扬州，我已经跟爸爸妈妈说过了，他们说很期待和你见面，所以你一定要来。”

李知勋握紧了权顺荣的手，他觉得权顺荣哪里是在问自己的意见，都已经把事情都决定好了才来问他，让他没有一点回绝的余地。

但是也是因为有了他的这句话，浮在半空中一直不上不下的心终于安定了下来，手脚又重新变得温暖。

WOOZI 16

春节的前一天，李知勋起了个大早，也不知道自己是不安居多还是期待居多，总之他一夜都没怎么能合上眼。

他提起尹净汉妈妈帮他准备的见面礼，又检查了一下自己的随身物品，确认都齐全没有遗漏了，才又重新坐回沙发上等着权顺荣来接他。

尹净汉把自己的车借给了他们，车钥匙交给权顺荣的那天他当着李知勋的面让权顺荣好好照顾他。我的宝贝就交给你啦！你敢惹知勋不高兴你就死定了知道吗？

虽然一直都知道尹净汉不是好惹的人，但是看着尹净汉一边放狠话脸上依然笑得一脸温柔的样子，权顺荣还是忍不住胆寒了一下。

李知勋发呆发到一半突然听到手机响，是权顺荣到他家来接他了。

天还没亮，权顺荣见李知勋出现在楼下的大门前才闪着车灯把车靠了过来。他解开了车锁推开副驾驶座的门让他赶紧上车，外面太冷了别冻着了。

李知勋从家里到上车虽然没几步路，但还是让他冷得忍不住抖了几下。天气预报说今晚会下雪，看样子是真的了。

权顺荣见李知勋冷得厉害，赶紧调高车内的暖气，又把放在右手边的保温杯打开递给李知勋，是他早上自己冲的咖啡。

车里的空气一下子变得温暖起来，李知勋捧着杯子小口地喝着热腾腾的咖啡，眯着眼觉得失踪了一晚的睡意终于找上门来了。

他迷迷糊糊地喝完咖啡，把盖子盖好还给权顺荣，咋吧着嘴怀疑权顺荣在里面放了安眠药，不然怎么喝了咖啡反而越来越困。

他想要遵守坐在副驾驶座上的礼仪，不想要就这样睡过去，所以强迫自己撑着一双眼皮坐直了身体。

“宝宝啊，困了就睡吧没关系的。”得到了容许虽然觉得很抱歉，但是眼皮就这么不受控制地粘合在了一起，没几秒李知勋就发出了熟睡的鼾声。

权顺荣无奈地笑了笑，把自己扔在后座的围巾拿了过来，抖开小心地盖在了李知勋的肩膀上。

李知勋闻到熟悉的味道，下意识地把脸埋在那上面蹭了蹭，又没了动静。权顺荣觉得他睡觉的样子好可爱，真的像是小猫咪一样，又娇又嗲。他忍不住凑上去亲了一下他额前的头发，打起精神开启导航出发。

HOSHI 17

虽然权顺荣他们天还没有亮就出发了，但无奈春节返乡的人实在是太多了，太阳几乎要晒到屁股了，他们才开到了休息站。

李知勋睡了一觉觉得自己神清气爽，推开车门下车伸了个懒腰，活动了一下自己睡得有点僵硬的身体。

权顺荣锁好车门，问李知勋想吃点什么。两个人一早就出发都还没来得及吃东西，李知勋被权顺荣一提肚子就开始咕咕叫了。

热气腾腾的拉面、煮到入味的鱼饼串、炸香肠年糕串、芝士热狗、还有饭后甜点的核桃饼干，两人因为饥饿几乎是冲动消费，把见到的每样休息站小吃都快点了一遍，满满地摆了一桌子。

两人没在客气都没让对方就开始狼吞虎咽起来，权顺荣是因为开车消耗了体力，而李知勋则是因为睡眠耗尽了他身上的能量。

高热量的食物迅速地被瓜分干净，李知勋最后拿着一次性杯子和权顺荣分一瓶冰可乐，咕嘟咕嘟地灌下去满足地打了个饱嗝。

权顺荣吃完后跑到外面去接了个电话，李知勋百无聊赖地刷着手机时对面突然坐下了个人。

他诧异地抬头看了下对方，以为是对方认错了人。

没想到对方盯着他的脸依然眯着眼笑得很开心，一点都没有觉得尴尬。李知勋觉得对方可能是认识他的，但他实在想不起来自己的交际圈子里有这号人物，因为对方实在是太漂亮了，他没理由会忘记才是。

不过……这张脸确实是越看越眼熟。

笑起来会眯成弯弯细线的凤眼，还有那鼓起来的看起来很柔软的脸颊肉……

“努娜！你怎么会在这里？”

努……努娜？

李知勋一脸震惊地瞪着对面的人，对面的人亲昵地伸出双手包裹住了他放在桌上的左手。

“初次见面你好呀知勋！努娜可以叫你知勋尼吗？”

因为还要赶路回去，所以权顺荣的姐姐也没有跟他们聊太久就回了自己坐的顺风车。她按下车窗笑眯眯地对着李知勋挥了挥手说今晚再见，姐姐真的很欢迎你来我们家。

李知勋受宠若惊地对着她鞠了个躬，说谢谢你们的招待，今年打扰你们了。

权顺荣的姐姐对着他招了招手，示意他凑过来一点。李知勋迟疑地靠了过去，一只格外温暖又柔软的手抚上了他的脸，他感觉到对方亲昵地在他的脸颊上捏了一下。

“我真的很高兴，知勋尼。”

李知勋呆呆地看着权顺荣姐姐坐的车开出了休息站，抬起手摸了一下刚才被捏的地方。

出发前的种种不安都被那一下亲昵的动作给驱散得干干净净，他突然对接下来即将要见到权顺荣他们一家人这件事有了更深的期待。

WOOZI 18

一路走走停停，他们在原本车程只需要一个半小时的路上耗费了接近一天的时间，太阳西斜的时候权顺荣才把车开进了自己家所在的村子。

乡村的风景对于李知勋来说既是陌生又是新奇的。他趴在车窗上贪婪地把沿路的田地、远处高低起伏的丘陵和走在乡间小道上追逐打闹的小孩尽收眼底。他透过这些景象去想象小时候的权顺荣，他一想到他现在正在经过的这条路正是小时候权顺荣走过的无数次的地方，就觉得内心变得无比的柔软，有点高兴又有点雀跃。

权顺荣把车停在村口，三个他最为熟悉的人正在等着他。

“爸爸！里长nim！努娜！我回来啦！”

“呀儿子们！欢迎回家！”

李知勋跟着权顺荣下车，隔着老远的距离就听到一声中气十足的声音。权顺荣被他爸爸抱在怀里，又飞快地退出来把李知勋推到他面前。

虽然生活不易，脸上也留下了深刻的岁月的痕迹，但是李知勋从他热情的笑脸上看不出一丝一毫负面的东西，他依然是在用乐观积极的态度在面对生活。

李知勋立即就被权顺荣的爸爸紧紧地拥在怀里，根本就不像是第一次见面，毫无隔阂地拍了拍他的背，像是在安慰一个迷路了很久终于找到了自己家的孩子。

“儿子啊，来一趟很不容易吧？跟爸爸回家吧。”

冬日干燥寒冷的空气里突然融入了一阵类似被暖阳晒过的味道，李知勋闭上眼抱紧了权顺荣的爸爸，也悄悄把自己的心给安放在他的怀里。

李知勋和权顺荣的姐姐落后前面的三人几步，他听到权顺荣兴奋地在跟里长说他最近在舞蹈比赛中拿到了优胜奖，领了不少的奖金可以兑现请您吃烤肉的承诺啦！对了，里长nim您还记不记得我当时说要休学去上舞蹈学院的时候，您还给了我零花钱呢。

“知勋尼，你可能不知道吧？其实顺荣现在的这个样子才是他本来应该有的样子。”

权顺荣的姐姐突然小声地对他说，他诧异地停住了脚步。

“顺荣本来应该是要再任性一点才对的。他本来应该要享受更为普通的高中生活才是的。去交很多新的朋友、下课后去游戏厅玩游戏、随心所欲地去跳舞、去参加比赛、去完成他的梦想。但是他没有，他跟我说姐姐你要先去完成你的梦想，我还可以再等等，我的时间还有很多。”

李知勋怔怔地看着权顺荣的姐姐，他从来没听权顺荣提到过这些事情。他以为权顺荣一直都是快乐的，因为他从来没在他面前表露过一丝一毫的勉强。

“所以我拿了本来应该是要准备给他的学费，读了我想要读的大学。我一直都知道其实他很寂寞，明明很喜欢交朋友但是因为要打工所以愣是在高中三年没有一个熟识的人，明明很想要继续跳舞但是因为没有时间所以只能在打工的间隙复习舞蹈动作让自己不至于忘记，明明是那么害怕孤单寂寞的一个人，他说他要自己一个人去首尔读书。”

权顺荣的姐姐顿了顿，前面的人已经走出很远了，两大一小的背影看起来好像还是小时候的模样。

“所以知勋尼，我是真的很高兴。因为他认识了你，因为有了你，他好像不再寂寞了。”

HOSHI 19

李知勋跟着权顺荣的姐姐回到家，还没进门就听到客厅里有人在喊为什么知勋没有跟着一起回来？你们怎么把人家给搞丢了？

权顺荣慌慌张张地跑出来，看到李知勋跟着姐姐进了门，才松了口气。

“妈！知勋他这不就来了吗？”

权顺荣的妈妈果然也是看起来既温柔脾气又很好的人。

“哦莫我们知勋尼，知勋呀快进来给妈妈看看！哎一古比照片看起来更可爱呢，路上累坏了吧？快过来坐！”

李知勋害羞地坐到权顺荣妈妈旁边，把手里提着的见面礼递了过去。

“谢谢您招待我，伯……”

他几乎要脱口的称呼突然卡壳，权顺荣的妈妈眯着眼睛一脸慈爱地看着他，那双眼睛里有鼓励、有喜爱也有满满的期待。她无声地做了个口型，李知勋终于红着脸跟着她的口型把那个称呼叫了出来。

“谢谢您招待我，妈妈。”

晚上一家人难得齐聚，权顺荣的妈妈从早上忙到了晚上。亲自去挑选新鲜的食材、仔细地收拾、用心地烹调，她对这次团年饭的期盼程度从上桌的菜品数量就能窥得一二。

“我也不知道我们知勋喜欢吃什么，所以什么都做了一点。都是些家常小菜，也不知道能不能合你的胃口。”

“我都可以的，您这么辛苦准备了这么多菜我已经很感谢了，我会好好享用的。”

“知勋呐你不需要那么拘谨的，就当是自己的家就好了。赶了一天的路现在应该很饿了吧？先喝口汤垫垫肚子，等会儿你爸爸还要来烤肉。”

权顺荣的妈妈给他盛了一碗热乎乎的汤，入口的味道非常浓郁鲜美，一身的疲惫都被这碗充满了家的味道的汤给治愈了。

他看着围坐在这张桌上的几个人，他终于知道自己为什么总是能从权顺荣身上体会到那种让自己忍不住沉溺其中的温暖了。

因为他就是在这样充满了爱的环境里好好地长大的。

WOOZI 20

吃完晚饭后权顺荣问李知勋要不要去放烟花，他让爸爸给他们准备了好几种，都是他小时候玩过的，他觉得住在城市里的李知勋应该都没有见过。

他点了点头，问他要去哪里放？

权顺荣跑的窗边去看了看天气，云层很厚见不到月亮，他说就在家里的后院吧，他怕走远了回来的路上会下雪。

李知勋看着权顺荣兴奋地点燃引线，怪叫着冲回他的身边，一声爆炸的巨响伴随着硝烟的味道，他听到烟花被送上天空的声音，啪！

金灿的星火在空中炸开，那刻的绚烂映在了他的眼里，李知勋忍不住跟着屏住了呼吸，看着那细细碎碎的花火慢慢地落下，最终一点点地消失。

“好看吗，宝宝？”

李知勋闻言侧头去看权顺荣，他像是一个在热烈地跟他分享快乐的小男孩，正期待着他的反应。

“太短了，不是说准备了很多的嘛？”

权顺荣无奈地笑着摸了摸他的头，那我就把所有的烟花都一次性点完啦？

夜空中绽放着亮如白昼的花火，李知勋的眼舍不得眨一下。他想要把这瞬间带给他的感动都收进眼里，深深地刻进脑海里，然后记住一辈子。

权顺荣跟李知勋蹲在后院里又玩了好久的烟花，有点燃之后伸长手臂会不停地射出长长的火焰的、有点燃之后会在原地转圈圈然后飞散到四周的，最后他们两个人头对着头点燃了两支仙女棒，滋滋啦啦的星火点亮了两人含情对视的笑眼。在它熄灭前李知勋在心里默默许愿，我们要永远在一起。

HOSHI 21

这一天里发生了好多事，李知勋洗完澡躺在权顺荣的床上的时候觉得时间已经过去很久很久了，但是其实就连这一天都还没有结束。

权顺荣洗完澡回来，缩着肩膀说外面真的好冷啊，不知道什么时候雪能下下来。如果今晚能把雪下完，他们还能在明天早上看日出。

李知勋往里面挪了一下给权顺荣让出了个位置，权顺荣顺手关灯后摸黑钻进了被窝里，属于李知勋的体温一下子包裹住了他的身体，他舒服地叹了口气。

两人肩并肩仰躺在床上，好半天没有人说话。窗外可能已经下起了雪，因为房间突然间变得好安静，就连彼此的心跳声都能听到。

权顺荣睁着眼看天花板上的灯，他忍不住小心翼翼地开口。

“宝宝，你睡了吗？”

李知勋翻了个身面朝着他，在黑暗里慢慢捕捉对方的脸。权顺荣听到他翻身的动静，也跟着翻过身去面对着他，他看到李知勋正睁着眼睛在看他。

“宝宝，你的爸爸妈妈是怎样的人？”

李知勋愣了一下，不知道权顺荣为什么对他们好奇。

“他们是音乐家，因为要巡回演出所以一年几乎都没有几天能待在家，其实我对他们没有什么特别的印象。”

“哇原来宝宝你的爸爸妈妈是音乐家吗？怪不得你也是个音乐天才呢。”

权顺荣说完后两人又陷入了一阵沉默。

“那宝宝你一定很寂寞吧？”

李知勋感觉到权顺荣的手握住了他，像是在安慰一样温柔地摩挲着他的手背，让他忍不住把头凑过去把额头抵在他的胸前。

“小时候会觉得很寂寞，但是后来有净汉哥陪我就没那么难过了。”

“但是我觉得他们一定很爱你。”

权顺荣说话的时候，李知勋通过他们身体接触的地方感受到了振动，他觉得权顺荣说的话让他的身体也跟着振动了起来。

“为什么这么说？”

“他们虽然没有像我的爸爸妈妈一样把爱给表露出来，但是他们一定是在默默地关心着你的。虽然我也没有见过你的爸爸妈妈，但是我就是觉得他们一定是那样的，因为你有些笨拙的地方也许就是遗传的。”

李知勋笑了笑，原来只是凭感觉的没有根据的话，但是他又想起了妈妈之前给他打的电话，他突然间好像被权顺荣给说服了。

“有机会的话会让你跟他们见面的。”

权顺荣在黑暗中睁大了眼睛，李知勋害羞地错开了眼，他感觉到权顺荣捏着他的手在慢慢变紧。

“宝宝啊，你闭上眼。”

李知勋莫名地抬眼去看他，他顿了顿，乖乖地闭上了眼。

他听着权顺荣靠过来睡衣和被子摩擦的动静，紧张地缩了缩握着权顺荣的手的手指。

“宝宝，千万千万不要睁眼，不然的话……”

他闻到权顺荣身上熟悉的沐浴露的味道，温暖的气息小心翼翼地喷在了他的脸上，柔软的触感带着些微的干燥，他张开嘴乖乖地去接受，心脏跳的好快让他忍不住想要皱起眉头想要流眼泪。

不然的话，我就没勇气吻下去了。

WOOZI 22

凌晨的时候权顺荣的闹钟响了一遍，他挣扎着起身掀起窗帘的一角去看外面，果然雪已经在地面上积了一层，但是云层已经完全散去了，今天会是一个好天气。

他回去摇了摇李知勋，熟睡的人皱着眉头去推权顺荣，不想要被吵醒。

权顺荣凑到他耳边小声地说悄悄话。

“宝宝呀新年快乐！已经是早上啦，再不起来就来不及看新年的日出了。”

李知勋皱着的眉头闻言一松，迷糊地睁开双眼，权顺荣的头发睡得乱七八糟的像鸡窝一样，他好笑地蹭了蹭枕头。

“权仓鼠你知道现在自己长什么样吗？真该让你们舞蹈学院的学员来围观一下。”

两人收拾好安静地走出家门，一路走到了村口停车的地方。

刚下好的雪没有人踩过，李知勋踩在那上面发出咯吱咯吱的声响，他回头去看两人并排走过来的脚印，红着脸哈了口气。

他们开车去到附近的山上，好一顿爬后终于到达了山顶便于观景的位置。

“太阳还要过多久才会出来？”

权顺荣说还有五分钟，再耐心地等一下。

李知勋把脸埋进围巾里发抖，没出太阳的山里真的太冷了。他哆哆嗦嗦着把自己塞进权顺荣的怀里，权顺荣从背后抱紧了他，他才好受了一点。

他眯着眼在权顺荣的怀里忍不住开始打盹的时候，一抹金灿的光照在了他的脸上。

李知勋小心地睁开眼，遥远地平线上像是燃烧起了火焰，受热力的影响空气膨胀，从远处看那附近的景色都变得错位模糊。

慢慢地温暖的金色洒满了大地，他看到田地上盖着的一层薄薄的雪在迅速地消融，变成了晶亮的露珠在闪闪发光。他看到了远处的山林里窜出了野鸟扑腾着翅膀飞向远方，它们的翅膀被阳光镀上了一层耀眼的金色。他看到勤劳的人们走出家门，一边互相说着新年的问候一边走向各自的田地。

时间平等地赋予他们，而生活还在继续。李知勋感动地抬起头去看权顺荣，对方温柔地低下头吻了一下他的眼。他感觉到背后的权顺荣抱着他在摇晃身体，并说了一声新年快乐。

看完日出的两人回到家，妈妈已经起来在准备新年的早餐了。

“吃了饺子年糕汤，希望你们今年有更多的福气，又长大一岁了都要健健康康的。”

他们都吃完了早餐，权顺荣的爸爸妈妈喊三个小孩坐到他们的面前。

“大的先来吧，女儿呀希望你今年的工作顺利，不管怎样健康开心就好。”

权爸爸和权妈妈把包了压岁钱的彩色信封递到她手上，她收好后行了个大礼。

“顺荣啊，爸爸知道你过得很辛苦，受委屈了孩子。我们家现在的情况也好了很多，接下来你就尽管去做自己想做的事情。我也不求你什么只要健康就好，要跟知勋好好地相处知道吗？”

权顺荣恭敬地对父母行了大礼，起身让李知勋也过去。

“知勋呐，我们也是你的爸爸妈妈，所以如果顺荣做了让你不高兴的事一定要跟我们说。你有什么烦恼也可以跟我们讲，虽然我们不在你们的身边，但是支持你们的心是不变的。你也要健健康康的，过得开心就好。”

李知勋酸着鼻子伏下身对着两位长辈行大礼，领了来自二位的心意，这个年算是仪式齐全、规规矩矩地过好了。

日头变猛的时候里长来了他们家拜年，顺便把权顺荣抓去自己的田里干活。

李知勋坐在田边托着下巴去看权顺荣拿着铲子在挖地，一铲子下去铲不起几两土，反倒是把自己给挫了个东倒西歪。里长嫌弃地把他推开给他示范该怎么挖才更有效率，按你这个速度今晚都不一定能把这里收拾完。

他听说权顺荣以后的梦想是等自己没有办法再跳舞后，就回老家去种地，所以里长赶紧把他抓过来，美其名曰是让他提前体验学习，但是权顺荣在这里挖了快半个小时的地，才突然意识到也许里长只是单纯的想要把他抓来压榨劳动力而已。

李知勋晒着冬日的暖阳忍不住舒服地眯起眼睛开始打盹。隔壁家养的小白猫好奇地凑过来，也不怕他，轻巧地跳到他身上在他身上转了两圈，找了个位置就缩着身体睡下了。

权顺荣好不容易完成了上午的劳作，大冬天的竟也累得出了一身汗。他走过去李知勋坐着的地方要接他回去吃饭，才发现他已经靠在一颗树下睡着了。

李知勋又做了个梦，他梦到了很多年以后，权顺荣戴着帽子熟练地在开垦一块地。他喊他问他要在这里种什么？他笑着回他，要把你讨厌的蔬菜都种一遍，所以你一定要乖乖的吃不许挑食。

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，年轻的权顺荣戴着同样的帽子安静地守在他身边，在慢慢地喝着早上从家里带出来的玉米茶。

“顺荣，我做了一个好长的梦，我梦到你老了。”

“那他看起来幸福吗？”

李知勋回想了一下，认真地点了点头。

“那他的身边一定也有一个老了的你。”

这是一个普通得不能再普通的日子，但是因为有了你在身边，所以那些细碎的日常看起来都像钻石一样在闪闪发光。

李知勋想，我们也会一起到老。

FIN.


End file.
